


Our Love

by Netral



Category: CNBlue - Fandom, Jung Yong Hwa - Fandom, Park Shin Hye - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jung Yong Hwa - Freeform, Park Shin Hye - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netral/pseuds/Netral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah ini bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang memendam perasaan pada rekan kerja di kantornya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah cintanya akan terbalas? Atau bahkan hanya sebuah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love

Our Love (Ficlet)  
Author : Dew  
Cast : Park Shinhye, Jung Yonghwa  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : General  
https://nofytri.wordpress.com/

Desclaimer:  
Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Semua cerita yang tertuang dalam FF ini asli hasil karya author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Maaf typo bertebaran. Happy Reading ^^  
Begin Story:  
Bahkan semuanya terasa begitu cepat.  
Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja hingga menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil. Perkenalan singkat karena bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Bercengkrama setiap hari karena harus mengerjakan proyek bersama. Hingga tercipta keakraban karena saling mendukung dan memberi masukan satu sama lain.  
Ah, ternyata tidak hanya sampai disitu. Seperti yang selalu orang-orang katakan “Suka karena selalu bersama”.  
Iya, aku benar-benar mengalaminya sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan itu semua. Aku menyukainya karena kebersamaan yang selalu tercipta setiap hari. Tapi jangan salah, aku bahkan sempat menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri dan takut akan merusak hubungan yang sudah terjalin dengan baik pada saat itu.  
Tapi juga tak dapat dielak, karena hari demi hari, seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku malah semakin besar. Hingga aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ah tidak, aku benar-benar telah terjatuh padanya, aku benar-benar telah mencintainya.  
Pada saat itu, aku merasa perasaanku ini tidak ada gunanya, aku merasa perasaanku hanya membuatku lemah, karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya dekat dengan gadis lain, sungguh berbeda ketika kami baru saling mengenal dulu.  
Tapi semuanya berubah…  
Flashback On  
Tapi semuanya berubah ketika dia datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah ke arah meja kerjaku, perlahan. Ia menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku selama ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia mencintaiku. Ah, bahkan aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi pada saat ini. Seperti orang bodoh, aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku agar aku terbangun dari mimpi indah ini walau sebenarnya aku sungguh tidak ingin terbangun.  
Aku mulai sadar dan percaya bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi ketika secara tiba-tiba ia menghentikan diriku yang masih asyik menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Ia menggenggam tanganku secara perlahan, dan sangat lembut. Aku benar-benar gugup hingga rasanya aku tidak sanggup bernafas.  
Oh tidak, apa aku sungguh berlebihan? Tapi memang ini yang aku rasakan. Dan sekali lagi, aku kembali tidak sanggup bernafas ketika mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku.  
“Shinhye-yah, saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?”  
Aku hanya mampu terdiam sambil mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Bahkan aku kembali bertanya pada diriku sendiri ‘apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?’.  
Tentu aku masih belum bisa percaya, seseorang yang aku cintai menyatakan perasaannya, mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya. Oh, semua wanita pasti akan gugup sepertiku, bukan?  
“Shinhye-yah, apa kau sakit?” ucapnya kembali. Oh tidak, tidak. Bahkan kini ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. Ayolah Shinhye, cepatlah sadar. Jangan buat dia bingung seperti itu.  
“Ah, ani. Nan gwaenchana, Yonghwa-yah.” akhirnya aku bisa berbicara kembali.  
“Kalau begitu, apa kau mendengar perkataanku sebelumnya?”  
“Oh?” bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya. Yonghwa benar-benar namja pabbo.  
“Shinhye-yah, saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghandago. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?” Yonghwa kembali mengatakan itu, aku bisa melihat peluh di keningnya. Apa ia juga gugup?  
“Ehh… Yong.. Yonghwa-yah. Apa kau… tidak bercanda? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?” oops, apa kali ini aku tidak melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia akan tersinggung? ‘Mianhae, Yonghwa-yah’ ucapku dalam hati.  
“Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau bisa melihat ke dalam mataku, Shinhye-yah. Apakah ada kebohongan di sana, hmm?”  
Aku tertegun mendengar perkataanya, apa dia benar-benar marah?  
Aku menatap jauh ke dalam matanya. Benar, aku tidak melihat ada kebohongan di sana. Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun. Aku tersenyum padanya, aku benar-benar bahagia. Tapi, aku melihat ada gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.  
“Mianhaeyo, Yonghwa-yah. A-ku hanya takut, aku takut akan tersakiti.” aku menghela nafas panjang setelah mengatakan itu. Apakah ada yang tahu betapa gugupnya aku saat ini?  
“Aku takut kau hanya berbohong. Aku takut, karena aku juga mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku bertanya-tanya. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi kini aku percaya, aku bisa melihat kejujuran dari tatapan matamu. Aku bahagia, Yonghwa-yah. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Nado saranghaeyo.” ujarku tanpa henti, aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku bisa berbicara selancar ini, bahkan sebelumnya aku benar-benar gugup.  
Kini aku bisa melihat gurat kekhawtiran yang terpancar pada wajahnya sebelumnya sudah berubah menjadi gurat kebahagiaan, kini ia tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis. Aku merasakan tanganku sudah berada dalam genggaman hangatnya. Jantungku, sudah berdegup kencang tak karuan. Dan hal ini terjadi hanya kerena Jung Yonghwa seorang.  
“Gomawo, Shinhye-yah. Gomawoyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.” ucapnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan ketegasan, sungguh tidak ada keraguan di sana. Kini ia menarik diriku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dalam pelukannya. Ya, aku benar-benar bisa merakannya.  
Flashback Off  
Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Hari itu adalah hari dimana awal yang baru telah dimulai. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkannya ke dalam hidupku. Seorang lelaki tampan, baik, penuh dengan tanggung jawab dan ketegasan, juga penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.  
Aku berjanji, akan selalu berusaha menjaga kesucian cinta yang telah diberikan oleh-Nya kepadaku, kepada kami. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya, selalu mendukungnya. Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Dalam tangis maupun tawa. Dimanapun dan kapanpun kami berada.  
“Saranghaeyo, Yonghwa-yah. Saranghaeyo, nae nampyeon.”


End file.
